Rooster
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Heero tem fome por algo que apenas Duo pode dar a ele.
1. Rooster Resenha

.

.

**ROOSTER**

**_Faminto_**

**Por Caroline**

.

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai.**

.

"**Heero tem fome por algo que apenas Duo pode dar a ele." ^~**

_**Caroline.**_

_.**  
**_

************************* oOo *************************

.

E eis que trago mais uma fic da _**Caroline**_, para o deleite de todos nós!!!

Isso mesmo! Esta aqui eu fiz questão de 'roubar' da Aninha_SaganoKai (que é quem em geral traduz as fics da Caroline, ohhohooh) porque eu NÃO RESISTI, heheeh...

... afinal...

**OH MY SAINT YAOI!**

**QUE CALOR!!!!! *______________________________***

.**  
**

**Sim, sim, SIM!!! – "Rooster", da Caroline...**

**...é...**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.N.N.N.N.!!!!!**

.

A fic é TÃO boa, que eu ainda tive ajuda da Ilia Verseau, na Revisão da fic – não que houvesse necessidade, pois, afinal, a fofa da Tina-chan já tinha feito uma excelente revisão, maaaaaassss...Sabem como é, ne?

Uma fic one-shot... curtinha...

Com um LEMON LEMONÍACO PHODA...

...criada pela D.I.V.I.N.A. e muito bem-inspirada, diga-se de passagem – da Caroline...

... **sempre **acaba fazendo algumas determinadas amigas... e uma certa cardíaca que vocês conhecem, passando mal, hohohoho!!! XD **Ou seja: a gente NÃO RESISTE!!! XD~~~~~~**

Duvidam? * sorrisinho sacana *

Opa, vão dizer que NÃO LEMBRAM da fic Lemon MAIS INTIMISTA que vocês lá leram?

"_**Cherished"**_ - _**"Amado"**_, é da Caroline, lembram?!?! XD~~~

E é uma das fics com lemon mais phodástico que eu já li, e feito tão magistralmente pela Caroline, que... Ave, São Yaoi, ehehehehehhe

Óbvio que a Caroline não tem apenas fics oneshots/lemons em seu currículo – haja visto que estou traduzindo mais outra fic dela, aqui, em caps – mas que posso fazer, se sou TARADA por lemons!?!?! * Illy-chan tentando humildemente redimir-se *

Bem, mas aí vocês é que irão dizer-me, se estou agindo mal, escolhendo estas lemons... ou não, ne? ^~

E também se estou 'acertando' no feeling do casal 1x2 nas fics deles, ohohaoaoohoaooh

Hummm... e ainda quanto à "Rooster", e a seu título... ahem... 'explícito', eu fiz uma pequena Nota no fim dela e vocês poderão compreender o porque da adaptação do título ^~

Beijocas!

Illy-chan


	2. Rooster Capítulo Único

.

.

**Autora:** **Caroline.**

**Tradutora: ****Illy-chan HimuraWakai.**

**Revisora: ****Tina-chan.**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 1x2.

**Censura: **Linguagem pesada, Masturbação Oral... ou seja: LEMONNNN!!! *_____*

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:**

Esta fic foi escrita para comemorar o Ano Novo Chinês em 2005. (O Ano do 'Galo') * sorriso * **[1]**

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

A repostagem desta **PECAMINOSA** fic da Caroline

é **e.s.p.e.c.i.a.l.m.e.n.t.e. dedicada** a...

.

**Fernanda**

**Rafaella Cantos**

**Yuna Nohako**

**Godess of Death – GW**

**Harumi**

**Evora**

**Lila Massaro**

**NeeBear**

**Neko Lolita**

**Ploc**

**Joicinha sem Juízo  
**

**Raquel**

**Cristal Samejima**

**Isys** _**Zika**_** McDragon,**

**Keiko Maxwell**

**Manda-chan 43  
**

**Salazar Maxwell**

**Samantha Tiger**

**Seto Scorpios**

**Diana-Lua**

**Ci-chan**

.**  
**

...por terem se apaixonado ao lerem 'Cherished' e por terem mandado reviews MARAVILHOSOS comentando sobre o talento divino da Caroline...

Esta repostagem é TODA DE VOCÊS \o/

Espero que gostem do presente, ohohohho ^~

.

E quanto às nossas outras fãs que também mandaram reviews nas fics dos outros casais... Calma: vem coisa boa por ae *______*

.

* * *

.

**ROOSTER **[2]

**_Faminto  
_**

**Por Caroline**

.**  
**

_**Eu me pego constantemente faminto por ele.**_

Até mesmo agora, na escuridão das primeiras horas do alvorecer, parado de pé na porta de nosso banheiro, observando-o dormir em uma cama de lençóis revirados, com a luz que surge por trás de mim iluminando o quarto escuro lançando um brilho tímido em sua pele molhada de suor, _**eu o quero. **_

_**Eu deveria deixá-lo dormir...**_ Eu o mantive acordado até a poucas horas atrás, amando-o sem parar até que ele desabou contra os travesseiros, exausto, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Mas eu o quero novamente, quero deslizar por cima dele, lamber um caminho aleatório por todo aquele peito largo de cima a baixo, até onde o lençol, enroscado em suas pernas, oculta o que eu desejo; o que mais quero neste mundo - saboreá-lo, tomá-lo em minha boca e adorá-lo como ele merece.

Umedeço meus lábios, ainda observando-o na suave luz vinda do banheiro. Ele murmura em seu sono, movendo a cabeça em seu travesseiro, os dedos próximos ao rosto contraindo-se ligeiramente. Eu desejo saber o com o que ele está sonhando, espero que seja comigo. Seu cabelo espalha-se pelos lençóis brancos de algodão em uma massa desordenada. Eu o soltei para ele, quando o seduzi na cama. Ele vai me odiar por isso, de manhã... mas só até eu o beijar, até ele ficar ofegante e eu tomar a escova de suas mãos. Eu não me importo de penteá-los. E ele não se importa, também.

A pele dele parece quase reluzir sob a luz, um efeito secundário do ritmo que impus a ele mais cedo, quando a noite ainda estava começando e o amanhecer estava distante horas a fio. Agora, logo a noite estará abrindo caminho para a luz do dia, e nós teremos que deixar a cama e um ao outro durante algumas horas; algo que eu jamais vejo com bons olhos, mas que aceito - mediante a promessa de tê-lo novamente, ao término do dia.

Minha fome por ele nunca é satisfeita, na verdade. Eu me encontro **pensando nele** durante o dia, **fantasiando sobre ele no banheiro**, _**encarando-o **_durante reuniões aparentemente sem fim. E à noite, quando ele está pressionado contra mim, dormindo ao meu lado, pele contra pele, eu **sonho** com ele. _**Jamais conseguindo saciar-me.**_ Ele diz que eu sou insaciável, obcecado. Eu digo simplesmente que estou apaixonado e que fico perdido sem ele. Ele revira os olhos, mas sorri do mesmo jeito.

Ele sussurra algo mais uma vez, em seu sono. Não distingo realmente meu nome, mas a mão dele estende-se para frente, como se procurando algo que deveria estar próximo a si. Não querendo fazê-lo esperar mais, mesmo estando adormecido, me afasto da porta do banheiro, sem tirar os olhos dele, enquanto caminho, nu, pelo tapete. O colchão cede um pouco quando eu coloco um joelho na extremidade, movendo-me para seu lado, deslizando uma perna entre as suas, separadas pelo lençol fino, colocando-me em cima do seu corpo, sustentando-me acima dele, uma mão em cada uma das suas laterais.

Eu me abaixo, deixando meus lábios deslizarem em cima da pele suave à base do seu pescoço, inspirando seu cheiro - um cheiro almiscarado de suor e sexo - deixando minha língua lambiscar sua pele para provar a reentrância salgada ao longo do seu pescoço. Ele murmura baixinho e move a cabeça para o lado, dando-me permissão, em seus sonhos.

Eu sorrio contra sua pele enquanto aconchego meu corpo no seu: carne movendo-se em cima de carne enrijecida, explorando ângulos e formas familiares. Ele se move debaixo de mim, jogando sua cabeça a princípio para um lado, então para o outro; sua mão deslizando para cima e para baixo nos lençóis, procurando, agarrando.

Eu alcanço seu estômago e afasto o lençol, lambendo meus lábios ao banquete diante de meus olhos. Seu pênis descansa contra sua barriga, semi-enrijecido e implorando para ser tomado. _**Ou é assim que eu gosto de imaginar.**_ Abaixo-me mais um pouco, descansando um lado de meu rosto de encontro a sua virilha,aninhando-me ali, inalando seu cheiro, sabendo que ele provará do mesmo.

Ele se mexe sob mim, sua mão movendo-se através da luz fraca para encontrar meu ombro.

"H'ro?" ele sussurra com a voz rouca de sono e posso jurar que ele ainda está meio adormecido. "O que 'cê tá fazendo?"

"Estou faminto." eu respondo, deslizando a ponta do meu nariz ao longo do seu membro, e soprando ali ar cálido, úmido, pairando por sobre ele, sentindo-o enrijecer sob meus lábios.

Ele resmunga algo, estapeando-me como se eu fosse uma mosca. "Você me teve agora há pouco, Yuy." resmunga.

Ergo minha cabeça para olhar para ele e o vejo me encarando com olhos semi-cerrados, piscando atordoados pelo sono, na penumbra. "Eu não consigo ter o suficiente." respondo, a título de explicação.

Ele suspira e enfim deixa a cabeça cair contra o travesseiro de novo, desistindo. "Certo. Apenas tente não me acordar, mmmok?"

Eu rio baixinho contra ele, sentindo seu corpo lentamente relaxar, voltando a dormir. **Permissão concedida**. _**Missão aceita. **_

Eu me ajeito entre as pernas dele, erguendo-lhe uma perna e passando um braço ao redor dela, colocando-a em cima de meu ombro. Eu deixo minha língua vagar por toda extensão de seu membro, para cima e para baixo, até ele ficar completamente enrijecido, longo e esbelto, descansando contra seu abdômen.

Ele geme em meio ao sono, quando eu fecho uma mão ao redor do seu membro, trazendo-o à minha boca. Pouso meus lábios contra a glande quente, intumescida, deixando minha língua serpentear e enrolar na pequenina fresta nela. _**Meus olhos fecham-se ao primeiro gosto dele.**_ Penetrante, salgado, agridoce... eu posso saborear vestígios de nossas travessuras anteriores nele, e isso só me faz querê-lo ainda mais.

Tomo a glande por inteira em minha boca, desfrutando a sensação da pele lisa, distendida, sob minha língua. Sugo-o suavemente, deixando minha língua deslizar por baixo da glande. Eu o escuto gemer docemente e eu paro um momento para olhar para ele. Seus olhos ainda estão fechados, mas a respiração acelerou-se. Eu tomo o pênis dele em minha mão e deslizo minha língua da base ao topo. Seus olhos movimentam-se rapidamente por baixo de suas pálpebras, e eu não sei dizer se ele está adormecido ou acordado. Talvez ambos, preso em algum lugar naquele estado de sonolência, entre a letargia e o despertar. _**Sonhando comigo, espero. **_Meu ego gosta de pensar que eu sou o único que pode fazê-lo responder assim, mesmo em sonhos.

Eu abaixo minha boca novamente, absorvendo mais dele... e inicio longas e molhadas carícias de cima a baixo com minha boca, lábios e língua. Ele arqueja suavemente, e eu escuto o som de sua cabeça mover-se em seu travesseiro. Ele move o quadril sem pressa, como se pedindo mais... e eu fico mais do que feliz em satisfazê-lo.

Deslizo lentamente minha boca por seu pênis abaixo até que a glande toque o fundo de minha garganta. Subindo, mantenho meus lábios firmemente cativos ao redor do membro, antes de tomá-lo novamente por completo dentro da boca, outra vez descendo, subindo e descendo, sem pressa, ininterruptamente, sugando-o firmemente ao subir, deslizando minha língua por todo ele, ao descer.

"_**Heero..."**_ Eu o ouço sussurrar baixinho, quando uma mão dele vem descansar novamente em meu ombro. Ele choraminga enquanto solta a respiração presa e a perna em cima de meu ombro ergue-se ligeiramente. Quando eu suavizo a pressão de minha boca um pouco e faço menção de retirá-la, abandonando-o, seus quadris arqueiam-se para cima, e eu tenho que me afastar depressa, para evitar de me sufocar.

Ele protesta baixinho, e eu sussurro palavras ininteligíveis contra o membro rígido. Tomo de volta a glande em minha boca, sugando-a carinhosamente até que ele começa a mover os quadris por si só. Com uma mão ao redor de sua perna, e a outra em seu quadril, eu o guio, deixando-o penetrar minha boca, até que seus dedos enroscam-se em meu cabelo, puxando-o com força, e suas costas arqueiam-se da cama, pequenos gritos escapando de sua boca.

Movendo-se cuidadosamente, sincronizando-me com os movimentos dele o máximo que posso, eu começo a subir e descer minha cabeça, para cima e para baixo: para cima, quando ele desce, para baixo quando ele sobe. Posso senti-lo crescer, ficando maior contra minha língua e sei que ele está perto do gozo. _**Eu quero isto. **_Eu adoro o gosto dele, uma especiaria sem igual, e tão diferente do meu... Estimulo-o com lábios e língua, para que dê seu prazer a mim.

Eu gemo minha necessidade no fundo de minha garganta, vibrando ao redor dele. Ele deixa escapar um grito alto, o corpo convulsionando, a respiração vindo em curtos ofegos. Ele fica rígido em baixo de mim, liberando um longo suspiro, dedos agarrando dolorosamente meu cabelo, enquanto minha boca inunda-se com seu sêmen.

Sôfrego, eu tento engolir tudo, mas há muito, e minúsculas gotículas escapam pelo canto de minha boca, descendo por seu membropara se misturar com os cachos macios situados à base de seu pênis. Eu o chupo até que ele se desmorona contra a cama, arquejando ruidosamente, o corpo tremendo com a força de seu orgasmo.

Ele geme, desamparado, enquanto eu o devoro habilmente. _**Eu quero cada gota.**_ Nada menos que isto consegue satisfazer minha fome. Eu o sugo até que seu membro encontre-se flácido, repousado contra sua coxa, e eu subo por seu corpo para pressionar meus lábios nos seus, misturando os sabores dele contra minha língua.

Ele suspira quando deito-me perto dele, puxando-o para cima de mim até que ele esteja deitado por cima meu peito, nossas pernas entrelaçadas sob os lençóis.

"Satisfeito?" ele questiona, sonolento; seu dedo polegar roçando levemente meu mamilo.

Eu deixei minha própria mão deslizar por sua lateral, maravilhando-me com o modo como sua pele arrepiava-se embaixo do meu toque. "Por hora." respondo.

"Que horas são?"

Eu olho para o relógio, números vermelhos piscando na luz suave. "Pouco depois das três."

Eu o escuto suspirar novamente. "_**Cinco horas**_, Yuy. É tudo que eu estou pedindo. _**Cinco horas de sono ininterrupto**_; aí você pode fazer tudo o que você quiser, ok?"

"Cinco horas." eu concordo, pressionando meus lábios contra seu cabelo emaranhado, suado.

Ele ri baixinho, sua respiração cálida acariciando minha pele. "Você é insaciável, amor."

"Não, apenas obcecado." Não tem sentido negar.

Ele ri baixinho novamente, suspirando suavemente. "Cinco horas, Ok?"

"Ok." O corpo dele relaxa uma vez mais contra o meu, enquanto ele volta a dormir. Eu continuo acordado por mais um tempo, saboreando-lhe o gosto em minha boca, até o calor do corpo dele contra o meu me atrair para unir-me a ele no sono.

Eu o acordarei em quatro horas. Ele não se importará.

* * *

Fim ^~

**Notas da Tradutora:**

[1] _**Ano do Galo - **_Aqui, a Caroline está fazendo uma brincadeira com o Título da Fic, que é "Rooster".

Well... "Rooster", quer dizer isso: 'galo' (o maridão da galinha XD mesmo), e aqui representa o Ano do Galo – mas na verdade, **'rooster'** também é uma gíria e serve para designar o membro masculino com palavras de baixo calão, como 'pau', "pinto' e por aí vai. Desta maneira, pelo significado da palavra, logo compreeende-se a brincadeira – afinal, se o nome da fic é 'Pinto', porque não dedica-la ao ano do 'Galo'? XD~~~

[2] _**Rooster –**_ Ok, partindo das explicações acima, logo se vê que eu NUNCA colocaria um título destes para uma fic, ne? Apesar de ser louca, ainda me resta um tiquinho – que seja – de juízo, eheheheheheh Partindo deste princípio, lá fui eu fazer a adaptação do título da fic ao invés de traduzi-lo, e decidi adaptá-lo utilizando-me da eterna fome do Heero, pelo... corpo sarado de Duo, na fic – e por uma determinada 'parte' de sua anatomia, também *olhinhos brilhando *

E assim o título ficou... _**"Faminto"**_ * babando*

Beijocas, pandas e chinkos para todas \o/

_**Illy-chan**_

*concentrando-se feito louca no site*

.

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já??

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!!!**

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI!!! \O/**

.

_**Você **_**NUNCA**_** nos mandou reviews?**_

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA!!! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDE.E.E.E.E.E.E.E.!!!**

.

**MANDEM **** REVIEWS!! **

***___________________________________________________***

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai **_


End file.
